Returning To Edenia
by Sonic2598
Summary: Sonic, Axel, Tails And Shadow go to Edenia to be in a talent show, along with Kitana & Jade
1. Chapter 1

Returning To Edenia

Sonic & Axel were at green hills talking bout games 'so it near the end of the year how many games did you get' asked Axel 'well bout 28 this year, how bout you? Asked Sonic '30' said Axel 'SONNIKU" shouted Amy from a distance ' wanna run?' asked Axel 'nah I'll test my reflexes' said Sonic as soon as Amy dives for Sonic, he jumped up and Amy missed him and fell in the ground 'nice jumping' thanks, okay Amy what do you want?' asked Sonic 'you of course' said and smiled Amy 'uh oh Sonic I know what she wants' said Axel 'what's that?' asked Sonic 'today is a "cute couples day" at twinkle park, couples get in free' said Axel 'ah shit' watch your fucking mouth' oh fuck me' god damn it, fuck' 'so I suppose you want to go with Sonic to twinkle right?' said Axel 'I didn't know that till now Thanks Axel that gives me another reason, can I have him? Asked Amy who eyes were wide as dinner plate 'I don't care go ahead'

'hey what the hell was that, I got stuff to do' 'like?' '…fuck, I guess I lose fine I'll go said sonic but only as friends don't get any ideas' said Sonic 'OH WOW ME AND SONIC ARE FINALLY GOING OUT YAY' shouted Amy 'have fun see ya later' said Axel sonic & Amy head to twinkle park as for Axel he finds a tree and relaxes underneath it, just then he heard some chatter 'if we find them and catch them we can get the cash' 'but where could they be' 'hey boss look over there' the three of them look over a tree to see Axel napping 'this must be our lucky day let's nab him' the three come closer to Axel 'yawn' that was a good nap, hey do you mind your bloc…oh shit not you guys, what are you doing here? Asked Axel 'is that anywhere to treat your old friends,' said Jet along with wave & storm 'you know why were here right?' asked Wave 'uh no I don't, why? Asked Axel,

'are you and that Hedgehog wanted by that pink girl? Asked Storm 'OH you mean that bounty yeah you're a little too late for that somebody already clamed the cash' said Axel 'what are you serious that's the whole reason we came here damn it' said Jet 'sorry bout that, and if you excuse me I am heading to Tails' workshop, nice seeing you guys again' said Axel as he heads to Tails workshop, 'hey T can I borrow you plane?' asked Axel 'sure but why?' asked Tails 'I'm just bored a little, sonic is out with Amy…' WHOA Sonic is out with Amy? Holy that something new,' what are you doing now?' I'm just fixing the dimension machine that Amy broke' 'if only she never got in to Edenia' 'if only you never gone to see Kitana' hey it wasn't my fault I would of gone alone if it wasn't for sonic, I hope you fix that soon I wouldn't mind going seeing Kitana again, anyway can I have keys to the plane' alright but don't mess it up, I'll whoop your ass' said Tails Axel receives the keys from Tails and head to the x tornado he starts it up and away he goes, flying high in the sky he thinks 'will I ever see Kitana again' as he flies his friend's plane he pasts by angel island he thought 'I'll go see what Knuckles up to' as he set the plane down he land near the alter, Knuckles was alerted and awoke he saw two people coming toward in opposite directions Axel coming from the front and Rouge coming from the back 'hey what's going on knux' asked Axel 'hey AX nice of you to drop here did Tails let you borrow his plane'

asked Knux just then someone was behind 'hey knuckie' she behind me isn't she? 'Yeah she is I'll leave you two alone' said Axel 'no wait don't leave me with her' 'I don't bite….hard ;)' said Rouge. As Axel went back to the tornado the communicator was beeping he push a button and Tails came on the screen 'hey what's up Tails' 'I just wanted you to know that I finally fixed the dimension machine.' 'Oh right does it work right?' 'Yeah I tested it I went in and out of Edenia and look what I found' (tails show a flyer to Axel on screen) 'what is that?' 'is a flyer for a talent contest in Edenia, Kitana is gonna be in it with her friend Jade,' 'thanks for the heads up I gotta go tell Sonic, I'll see you back at the lab' said Axel

as he ends the conversion he starts up the planes and takes off Knuckles shouts 'hey take me with you I don't wanna be stuck with Rouge' As Axel flies the tornado he thinks 'wow I can't believe I can go see Kitana and that talent contest can impress her, I better go find Sonic' Said Axel he brings the plane back to Tails give the keys back and uses his speed to head to twinkle park, he pays the fee and enter the theme park. 'I better find him quick,' Axel searched and found sonic, he was at the tunnel of love with Amy 'Amy stop I don't wanna kiss you' come on I don't bite' no stop' Axel sees sonic having trouble shaking off Amy, he shouts his name 'Sonic over here' 'AX what wrong?' 'come over here I come something to tell you' sonic jumps off the boat and away from Amy and lands right in front of Axel 'what's up' 'Tails fixed the portal machine, we can go see Kitana' 'really oh right' 'and that not the half of that look at this (hands sonic a flyer) 'talent contest huh' yeah Kitana is gonna be in it with her friend Jade'

'we can finally test that song out, it would really impress both of them, when is it?' Saturday night' oh right let's go now we'll get Shadow and Tails to come too we need the bass' 'what bout Amy' what about her fuck her I don't give a shit' so Sonic & Axel head to tails' workshop 'okay Tails listen up we gonna take you with us' 'you mean I can come too' 'yeah, also Shadow we need someone on guitar and Shadow is the best, I'll call him right now'

Calling Shadow

Shadow: hello

Axel: shad it AX

Shadow: yo what's up man?

Axel: yo what you doing now

Shadow: nothing really Blaze is coming over in an hour

Axel: oh that sucks dude

Shadow: why you say that

Axel: well I was gonna ask you if you want to come to Edenia with Sonic Tails and me

Shadow: oh shit are you serious I wouldn't mind checking out that babe you talked about

Axel: so you in or out?

Shadow: you put me on the spot I don't know what to do

Axel: just leave her a note saying you gone out and you'll be back later

Shadow: it worth a shot, I'm in

Axel: perfect, come to Tails' workshop, and bring your guitar

Shadow: why?

Axel: cause you wanna impress Kitana right? Show her how a rocker rocks

Shadow: alright fine I'll be there in 10 minutes ok?

Axel: okay see you then

Shadow finds his guitar and walks out the door before his phone rings he goes to sees who it is, it was Blaze 'oh fuck' he decided to answer It

Hello

Hey shady it me

Hey Blaze what going on

Nothing really I just call to say I can't come over today

Oh really, why?

Well someone needs to baby-sit Cream and Amy is not around

Nah I don't think she right for the job

Yeah I know, so I'll see you tomorrow

Yeah okay take it easy Blaze

Bye Shady (kissing on the phone)

'Yes I don't need a note time to go' Shadow left his pad with his guitar and headed to Tails' workshop 'bout you got here' what took you so long'

sorry guys but Blaze call at the last minute and said she won't be coming over she got to baby sit Cream,' wait a sec, Blaze is gonna watch Cream tonight then that means…'

'What' 'Amy would be looking for sonic then and she might be doing that right now' oh shit Sonic what did you do now?' I didn't do anything'

'look can we talk bout this another time let get going' easy there Axel you have your time alone with Kitana'

So now Tails activates the machine, 'okay guys jump in,' he said they all jump and the portal closed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of seconds they arrived at Edenia

'Finally Edenia at last'

'Let's go see Kitana'

'What, we can't do that'

'Why not that the whole reason I came here'

'Oh mama mia el stupido'

'Come on let's go to town'

Axel's P.O.V

As we made to the town I felt like I was an adventurer, oh wait I am, until after the talent contest, to tell you truth I didn't expect Tails to fix the portal so soon, I own him a lot, as I walked in the town I saw many happy people in Edenia just living their lives happily, and I taught you know what I should come here just to escape the world for a while, as we continued to walked I spoke up and said 'we should find a hotel and stay for a couple of nights' they all agree, we found a hotel building called 'best western' as we enter we walked in the front desk, we saw a young lady working there, she looked up and said 'hi welcome to best western how may I help you' she said in a gentle and kind voice I responded 'yes me and my friends would like to stay for a couple of nights are there any room vacated?' I asked, she then said, 'unfortunately there only three rooms available at this time' she said kindly, I turned to the others and said 'you guys should take those rooms' sonic then says

'What bout you where you gonna stay' I easily reply 'I'll find somewhere else to stay you guys should take those rooms trust me' then they said 'aright if you say so' shadow said so I said to Sally who was the front desk clerk that my friends will be taking the rooms so she give them each a key with a number on it 'the number on the keys match the rooms numbers they are on the 4th floor' sally said they all thank her and head to the elevators Shadow turned around to see Sally showing a playful smirk shadow couldn't help but chuckle lightly, then I said 'I think Shadow has a small crush on Sally' 'I do not' shadow said while blushing 'alright I'll see you guys later' I said 'where you going' Sonic asked I going to find a place to stay I'll come by later I said as Sonic Shadow and Tails got into the elevator and I was walking out the door before giving a small wave to Sally, before I left sally stopped me for a sec 'hey did your friends make it to their rooms okay' asked Sally yeah they did I replied, before I said anything else she beat me to it 'hey can I ask you something' sure what's on your mind' 'well if that black Hedgehog friend of yours' you mean Shadow?' 'yeah he kinda cute' then something came in my mind and I said 'you know he said the same thing about you he says he likes you' he really said that bout me' yeah he did he also said that maybe you two would like to do something later on' I said 'oh wow that great I'll see him later on then' sally said I finished talking to her and walk out the door shadow is going to be busying today.

Now outside I look to my right and see a huge castle and I think Kitana is inside, but there are guards around the castle I don't want to say that I want to see Kitana, but I want to surprise her, so I walk around the castle undetected I find a big tree near the castle I climbed that tree to the top and jumped to a small window I wedged my way inside now I journey from where I am to Kitana, this is not going to easy there so many guards so I use stealth but keep moving slowly though, I keep going up until I reach the top of the castle I only see two guards standing near a door which I think is Kitana's room how the hell am I getting past these guys. Then I think I got to distract those guys but how, the idea hit me like a puck in the knee witch is what I have but not in the knee but in my pocket I carry a puck around most of the time so what I do I move to a small corner and roll the puck like a bowling ball pass the guards the guards they somehow seemed distracted and move slowly to the stopped puck as I quickly but quietly rush for the door I opened slow and softly and went in before the guards came back to their position with my puck in hand, those fucks I'll get my lucky puck later right now I'm in princess Kitana's bedroom but one problem, where is Kitana she is not here. I look around her room seeing all that in it she got a nice room here, a big bed, big dresser' pretty much everything well mostly everything it doesn't have her in it then I hear chatter outside the door I press my ear to the door and hear someone talking to another, I think the guards are talking to Kitana about the puck I rolled they think it's hers, I knew she was coming in so I had to hide, I hid under the bed since it was big I easily got under, as soon as I was under the bed the door opened and I saw two people come in, one was Kitana and the other one was her best friend Jade, the door closes behind them,

oh great I'm trapped under the princess's bed I peek out a little to see she has my puck in hand I gotta get that back from her lucky she drops It on the ground and I slowly grabbed it and put it in my pocket. Then I heard Kitana & Jade talking to each other oh that's just great not only am I stuck in her room I gotta listen to girl talk maybe I think this wasn't a good idea of mine, not the coming to Edenia part, but sneaking in her castle without her knowing as they turn around they goes to the closet to find something this was my chance to escape I'll come back later, I was about to break for the window when somehow I pocket became light for a second my freaking puck fell out and hit the ground

It made a loud noise and the girls turn to see me stun and stocked as hell as I look at my puck on the ground, Kitana didn't think twice and throw her razor sharp fan not knowing it was me it was coming at me like Amy on Sonic before it hit me I just blacked out thinking the fan would end my life, on the ground I see two people around me Kitana & Jade they were shocked that it was me.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

Kitana was in shock to see that she almost killed her friend 'oh my god I nearly killed' 'is he still breathing' yeah he still okay we better wake him up' they do so by shaking him a couple of time before he was awake 'uh oh my god, what happen' it okay Axel you just sort of blacked out there' Kitana said and smile what are you doing here and how did you get here?' asked Jade 'I came to see you we heard about a talent contest and we decided to enter' 'we?' me, Sonic Tails & Shadow are here in Edenia and were gonna participate in the talent show' oh that great, hey why don't you join us for a walk' said Kitana Axel said sure I would like that shall we' he opens the door for the girls and walks out and the guards are like 'where the hell did he come from' asked the guard

Axel's P.O.V

As I left the castle along with Kitana & Jade I felt like I belong here, as we went walking I passed by the hotel that sonic and the others are at I didn't want them to follow me so I just looked the other way we kept on walking then I saw something very disturbing, what the hell is that I said out loud, standing before me and the others is a girl with wings, for a moment I taught it was Rouge but it wasn't she was half human half….bat.

Normal P.O.V

'I am Nitara I come here in search for the Chaos Emeralds and those who stop me will be destroyed'

Axel P.O.V

Okay I'm dead I know for sure This Nitara girl is serious she wants the Chaos Emeralds but why does she want it, if she found out that I had one I'm dead for sure, I didn't say nothing I taught I was gonna getting away but then she looked at me weird and said

'Hey you there come here'

I looked at Kitana and she gave a small nod to me that it was okay, so I walked slowing toward Nitara not knowing what will happen, I might die in a second. As I was in front of her she said

'Do I know you from somewhere?'

Uh…no I don't think we meet' I said in a nervous voice

'Hmm. I'm pretty sure I saw you one time don't lie to me or else'

Look I don't think we ever met, you might be mistaking me for someone else I taught everything was cool until she said

Is your name Axel Rogan?

Oh my god I can't believe she knows me, who is this person and how does she know my name, I was worried if I said yes she might kill me, or if I said no then she might ask if I know him so I said

How do you know Axel Rogan?

'He helped me long ago find my long lost sister violet'

"Sigh" I sigh I was relieve I taught she was going to kill me so with everything safe I calmly said

Yes I'm Axel Rogan

So you're the one that was wanted by that Amy Girl

Hey wait a minute how do you know that you're not from station square

'no but I visited there one time and you and your Hedgehog friend were wanted men, so you got two choice, give yourself up or die

Die? Why

Because I want that cash reward

Oh for fuck sake you too late

WHAT how could anyone clam that money

Somebody already got us and took the cash

Well in that case. YOU MUST DIE ANYWAY

Oh man I knew this was gonna happen

Great just great not only if she disappointed about the bounty now she wants to kill me what do I do, I run, I run past Kitana & Jade I don't look back giving it my all I know she chasing me so I run hard, I head to the hotel that Sonic and the others are staying in I take the stairs to the 4th floor and pound on the door until they answer sonic was the one to answer 'yo you ever heard of a thing called knocking' now is not the time Sonic'

Yo what the hell happen to you, you look awful' 'sonic we are screw that what, there some girl out there trying to kill me' 'a girl is she hot?' 'now is not the time sonic I need your help' what does she want' she says she wants the Chaos Emeralds but I don't what for' 'hmm this could be serious I mean you have one and so does Shadow, we know she demands them all but just for safe reason we can't let her have them.' 'your on your own I can't help you' 'why the fuck not?' that what you get for sending me with Amy' 'ah

Come on'

Just then Axel looks out the window to see Nitara floating in the air Axel just bolted out the hotel running away as far as possible he kept running in was in the edenian ruins

'I think I lost her, so much for the talent show, I wonder why she wants the Emeralds, I can't let her kill me I'm so sly to die, heh, heh,'

just then he heard something, it might be Nitara so he hides behind a tree thinking he's safe, oh how wrong he was, he was ambushed by Nitara, noticing Axel been cut on the arm Nitara smells the blood and race toward Axel,

'This is the end for you Rogan'

'Why must you do this'

'It is nothing you should know of'

You know what come on kill me I'll stand right here, if that what you want

My, my are we a little edgy today, very well

Axel shut his eyes knowing it was finished for him and was awaiting death, but something unexpected happen, Nitara didn't strike at Axel but…kissed him on the lips'

HEY what was that for

Hmm hmm, got ya

What, you mean this was all a trick

Surprised, come on you should of known I wasn't gonna kill you I mean you did help me help my sister, right?

Whew so that's means your not gonna killed me

Oh I don't know about that!

What!

Just kidding, come on I'll give you a lift back to town


	4. Chapter 4

So Nitara flew back to town with Axel, as they reach town Axel asked do you have anything to do now.

Not really no

Come I'll introduce you to my friends.

So Axel takes Nitara to see the others, at first when Sonic saw her he was hiding under the table,

'wa wa wa what is she doing here

Sonic don't you remember Nitara

Hi I'm Tails

Oh you so cute

Nitara pinch tails' cheek, he blush like Tails

Aw, you're so cute

Oh heh, heh, was all that tails could say

Axel P.O.V

Knowing that everything is okay I headed back to the castle to find Kitana but I think she's out with Jade now I'm thinking about maybe if I climb from outside instead of in it would be great…but how, just then I see someone coming toward me. It was Nitara she decided to give me a lift to the balcony she flew me up and I land at the balcony I walk into Kitana's room but then I saw something I shouldn't have

AHHHH Axel you pervert get out of here shouted a naked Kitana. Oh shit….not bad for a princess just then the door swings open and I see the two guards that were guarding the door they shout

HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET HIM

I didn't think twice but jump out the balcony before I shouted out KITANA MEET MEET AT THE COFFEE SHOP TOMORROW… I jumped and land on the ground

I then see about 3 guards running towards me I know I'm in trouble so I run as fast as can but at the same time I'm having a little fun with them I decide to let them try and catch me, I give them all the advantage they need to capture me I was pasting by the town as I was being chased by the guards, everybody was watching me including Sonic and the others who were outside 'ah jeez what did he do now' bet you anything he saw Kitana Naked' 'how do you figure, 'why would he be running' because guards are chasing him' yeah because Kitana shouted YOU PERVERT' oh man I wanted to see her nude'

Two days later

Well today is the big day said Axel

Yep let's show Edenia what we are made of

Let's go get Shadow and head to the show

They walk out of the rooms and knock on Shadow's door

Shadow let's go the contest is in 25 minutes

There is no answer where is Shadow

Axel check to see if the door was unlocked, believe it or not it was, so the gang walk in to shadow's room, they saw something shocking there saw Shadow… & Sally from the front desk in the same bed together, Axel then said 'holy shitaka mushrooms' alright Shadow that the way to do it' uh, how the hell did you get in here' the door was open

Sally then said 'shady I didn't know you were that good in bed' I'm better then Sonic'

'You cheeky bastard' 'anyway Shadow get dress and get your guitar we gotta be there in 20 minutes' oh shit I forgot' so after bout 10 minutes they got organize and headed to the Edenian hall to where the talent show is being held.

'Man a lot of people showed up for this, you guys nervous or anything?' asked Axel

'No not at all, I'm freaken excited I always wanted to test our song and this is the best way to do it' said Sonic

Just then someone walks up to them it Kitana & Jade

'Hey guys glad you could make, hi Axel'

'Alright look I didn't know okay I didn't know'

'That's okay I'll give you warning though next time you see me naked again I will punish you' said Kitana

'Okay, okay I won't do it again, I promise'

'Good (wink)' said Kitana

Just then somebody shout outs


	5. Chapter 5

Ladies and Gentlemen: Princess Kitana & Lady Jade

'Showtime, come on Jade let's show the boys here what true talent is all about' said Kitana

Kitana & Jade make there way on stage giving a wave to the people, just then the song is played

Kitana & Jade: Here I walk down the avenue  
looking at the pretty view  
maybe there's a reason  
I got my eyes on you  
There you go like a movie star  
How I wonder who you are  
Listen, babe, do you believe when I say?

You the kind of man walking out of my dreams  
straight into my life(I wanna sing halleluja)  
Ain't nothing in the whole wide world  
I wouldn't do for you,  
I wanna say yes to ya

So crazy am I, crazy 'bout you  
How crazy are you?  
So crazy am I, crazy 'bout you  
how crazy are you, are you  
Crazy 'bout me?

Been a while since I felt this strong  
This time it just can't be wrong  
Baby, you're the reason  
I been waiting for so long  
I reach out for you hands  
Hey babe, there's no second chance  
Trust me darling  
Do you believe when I say?

I climb the rocky mountains  
I swim the deepest sea(I wanna sing halleluja)  
I said there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you  
I wanna say yes to ya

After the song was finished the crowd was standing and applauding and cheering as well, Kitana & Jade took a bow and left the stage, Axel and the others were stunned

'Whoa that was nice, I have to admit I don't think we can win now'

Axel don't say that, you guys will do great' Said Kitana

The announcer then accounted 'ladies and gentlemen I give to you the Rockers.' Axel & his friends as they are next to perform everyone cheered for them as they enter the stage they go to there position: Tails on the drums, Shadow on guitar, Sonic & Axel on bass and vocals, just then they play they instruments to the song that they will sing

(Instruments playing)

Sonic & Axel: C'mon light the fuse,

Now he's rocking and he's ready to go,

Cuz now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow,

He's got the dope sounds pumping on the stereo,

He's Kickin ass, putting on a show,

C'mon now get yourself together there's no time to rest,

And if you put the time in, he'll put ya to the test,

He's like a running man, in his world, war is less,

And if you wanna test him, best bring your best,

Don't make me spell it out, bring your best.

In this world (his world!)

Where life is strong,

In this world (his world!)

Life's an open book,

In this world (his world!)

Where compromise does not exist,

In his world, this world's every step, meets the rest.

In this world (his world!)

Where one is all,

In this world (his world!)

Never fear the fall,

In this world (his world!)

Where compromise does not exist,

In his world, this world's every step, meets the rest.

Running him back again, well what'd ya' expect,

Coming on and reach it out of ten, got a real rough track,

Flying out of her memory, he slaps on his shoes,

He's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news

Intergalactic continental champ, running feets,

Hyperactive instrumental with, pulling strings,

He's the one who understands, when the tides will swing,

So he's breaking down doors, never following,

Come on and suck yourself up, cause it's time to play,

Bouncing with beats and the vibes, cause they're here to stay,

Come on and with the only member gone, now ripping the day,

Blowing up, coming back, it'll blow you away,

Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll,

And now it's time to get away when they take their hold,

And the only way to break free is to break the mold,

You can't stop now,

Lock and load,

Don't you stop now,

Come on and rock and roll,

In this world (his world!) (Gotta make your own way)

Where life feel strong,

In this world (his world!) (Life is just a game you play)

Life's an open book,

In this world (his world!) (Running just to get away)

Where compromise does not exist,

In his world, the world's every step, meets the rest.

In this world (his world!) (Gotta make your own way)

Where one is all,

In this world (his world!) (life is just a game you play)

Never fear the fall,

In this world (his world!) (Running just to get away)

Where compromise does not exist,

In his world, the world's every step, meets the rest.

Axel: Take it Shadow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shadow: (playing guitar)

(Instruments playing)

C'mon light the fuse,

Now he's rocking and he's ready to go,

Cuz now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow, (Ready to blow)

(Where one is all)

Intergalactic continental champ, running feets,

Hyperactive instrumental with, pulling strings, (With it all)

Never fear the fall,

And the only way to break free is to break the mold,

You can't stop now,

Lock and load,

I said you can't stop now

Lock and Load

Don't you stop now,

Come on and Rock and roll.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone was standing and applauding as loud as ever, they played like there's no tomorrow, Axel Sonic Tails & Shadow bowed at the same time and left the stage,

Backstage they were greeted by Kitana & Jade

'You guys rock that was amazing, I never heard anything like that it was amazing'

'Really? Thanks we worked hard on that and we taught it would be great to test it out' said Axel

After all the performers were done showing off there talent the Announcer came back on stage and said

'Did we all have a great time tonight?'

Everyone was cheering; they did have a good time

'And now the moment you all been waiting for'

He's going to announce the winners of the talent show, he pulls out a small envelope and opens it he looks at the card and says

'The winners of the talent are……..THE ROCKERS

Axel was shouting in joy he and his crew went back on stage victorious in the show

They walked up on stage and the announcer present them with a gold trophy they held it up high for the fans to see, Kitana & Jade walked up on stage giving each of them a hug, then Jade did something out of the blue, she kissed Sonic on the lips, Sonic was blushing like mad, 'Heh, heh thanks' 'my pleasure Sonic (winks)'

The day after the talent show Axel and the gang packed up there things and left the hotel there were staying at, Sally gave a good-bye kiss to Shadow and said 'come back soon,' 'you got it' as they walk out the hotel Axel hears his name being called by somebody he looks to see Nitara coming towards him, she land in front of him

'I just came by to say good-bye, will you come back?' asked Nitara

'As long as the portal is not broken yeah I'll be back' said Axel

'Well see you around handsome' said nitara as she flies off

'I'm sure you will'

Axel and the gang head to the portal they enter from and awaiting them are Kitana & Jade

'Well guys it was fun seeing you again, we should keep in touch'

'We can, with the portal'

'see ya Kitana' later Jade

'See YA Sonic' said Jade

And so the gang make there way back into the portal and back to Tails' workshop

'Whew what a day, I'm going home, see ya later guys' said Axel

they all return to their homes, Sonic returns home to find a Angry pink hedgehog waiting for him with a hammer in her hand, he quickly runs.

'Oh god I knew I shouldn't of came back' said Sonic

Shadow Returns to his pad to find someone on his couch

'I taught you would never show Shady, I was waiting here for you, let's have some fun' said Blaze

'Oh great' said Shadow

And Axel returned to his pad and first thing he did when we walked in was shut the door and fall on the couch and sleep

They were all tired from the trip, well that it's for this story you know what to do

Read & Review,

See ya Later everybody ;)

The End


End file.
